Emily Prentiss
by being.emilys.shadow
Summary: Emily gets into trouble often. JJ is there to help her. Jemily, JJ/Emily I'm bad at summaries.


It is unfair. To her. To me. Neither of us are happy. She is angry all the time and I am drinking all the time. One night I show up at her apartment one night, drunk off my ass. I almost fall into her when she opens the door. She takes me inside. All she has on is a robe. "Come on," she say,, and leads me to the couch. She lays me down gently. "How much did you have to drink," she asks gently. I hiccup in response. She brushes some hair out of my face and kisses my forehead. "I'll be right back," she says to me. She walks off for a minute and I hear screaming. When she comes back, she has on a t-shirt and sweatpants. Will walks behind her, obviously angry. "Fucking bitch," he mumbles. "Will!" JJ warns him. I sit up quickly, and the room spins slightly. "She is! She a fucking dyke, JJ! I don't know how you can't fucking see it!" He yells. "D'you wanna go?" I slur. He scoffs. I stand up, putting my fists up. "Take the first swing," I tell him. He scoffs again. And I decide I don't want to wait anymore and swing at him loosely. He gets mad and swings his fist at me. It lands hard on my jaw. I'm stunned for a moment before I connect my fist to his nose hard. I make another punch at him before he's able to swing back at me, making contact with his cheekbone. I continue hitting him until he's on the floor and I'm on top of him and JJ is trying to pull me off him. He gets up angrily, yells something at JJ, and storms out. I fall down on the couch, exhausted. "I love you, Emily Prentiss, but you're a goddamn mess." I pass out.

When I wake up the next morning, my head is pounding. I stand up and stumble slightly. Everything is unfamiliar and I fall, hitting my ribs on a table in front of me. A small puppy approaches me, licking my face. I sit up, one hand on my ribs, the other on the dog. It was some kind of pit bull mix I think. It barks softly as I stand up. I only stumble again and decide to sit down. This place looked only slightly familiar, which could just be a coincidence. I'm probably at a random person's house. I need to leave before whoever owns this place comes out and finds me. My side is hurting so horribly though. The dog jumps up on my lap and looks at me, asking to be petted. I smile gently and stroke it, scratching it's head. JJ walks out of one of the rooms, clad in shorts and a tight tank top. "Hey Emily," she says simply. "How did I get here?" I ask. "I didn't even recognize this place." "I redecorated," she replies, sitting down next to me. "Did you fall? I heard something." "Yeah. On the table." She nods slightly. "What time is it?" I ask her. "We don't have work today," she reminds me. "Which is why," she starts," you decided it was okay to go out and get stupidly drunk? I'm just making assumptions." "Look, Jayje, I'm sorry. I went to a bar and started drinking, and then I was drunk, and I just got out of control, and then I came here some how. Hopefully I took a cab," I ramble. "I think you walked," she says, glaring at me. We sit in silence for a few moments. "Why did you get that drunk?" She asks. I raise my eyebrow. "Someone doesn't just go out and get drunk off their ass without having a reason. What's your reason?" I just shake my head, trying to brush it off. "Emily," she says. I can't look at her. "Emily," she says again, more demanding. She huffs and stands up. She lowers her face to mine and when I try to look away again she grabs my chin and forces me to look at her. "Emily," she says softly. "If you don't want to tell me because you're afraid of what I might think, or say, or do, know that I'm not going to judge you. That's not my place. I just want to help you, Em." "It doesn't matter," I say simply. "Are you an alcoholic?" She asks. I scoff, "JJ, you know I'm not." "I don't really know anything right now," she says, her eyes wide with concern. I suddenly notice how close we are. Her hand is still on my face and I quickly glance down to her lips, only for a second.

She sees me do it. And she says nothing. She keeps her eyes trained directly on me. I decide to risk it, letting my eyes wander back down to them and rest there a moment before coming back to her eyes. Her other hand has wandered into my hair, stoking it almost unoticably. The puppy has gone off my lap and I can hear it's nails clicking on the floor somewhere in the apartment. I wrap my arms gently around her waist. The hand on my chin has moved, her fingers playing with my lips while her hand rests on the side of face. I want to kiss her and I begin to lean in, only slightly so she knew what I was doing. She gets impatient and presses her lips gently against mine. I feel her legs press against mine as she straddles me. Her arms wrap around my neck and she kisses me more needily. I pull her bottom lip between my teeth, biting it gently and releasing it with a pop. Her tongue presses against mine, challenging me. I'm kissing Jennifer Jareau. Jennifer Jareau is kissing me back. Jennifer Jareau... has a boyfriend. I pull away quickly. "Will," I say breathlessly. "Will?" She asks, confused. "You have a boyfriend. We can't do this." She breathes softly. "I forgot." "Me too," I say gently. Her hands rub my sides gently and I wince. "What's wrong?" She asks. "I fell. I think I cracked a rib." She lifts up my shirt slowly, giving me time to stop her. I don't. A large bruise is forming over my side, underneath my bra. She lets my shirt drop back down and laughs a little. "You're so clumsy, Emily Prentiss."

"Hey... Yeah... Yeah, I need to talk to you... You're busy? So you can't meet me somewhere?" She sighs. "No, Will, I need to tell you something... just tell you over the phone?... This is really something I think should be discussed in person... Fine! Calm the hell down! Jesus!... I don't think we should continue to see each other... I don't need a reason... No the fuck I don't, Will... Really, Will? That's real mature... Stop. I don't care." And then she holds the phone in front of her face and shakes her head. "He hung up. But I broke up with him. I am officially not in a relationship anymore," she smiles a little. I start to say something but her lips press to mine. Her arms wrap around my body and my hands are in her hair. Her hands roam my back, finally resting just above my ass. She pulls at the hem of my shirt and I pull it over my head. "How's it feel?" She asks, lightly touching the bruise. "Better," I say shortly, beginning to unbutton her shirt and revealing a dark blue bra that matches the color of her eyes. I feel my heart start racing. She sucks my pulse point and kisses down my neck. She unbuttons my tight jeans, but doesn't pull them down because she gets distracted by me taking off her bra and throwing it somewhere in the room. My hands cup her breasts, filling them perfectly. She swiftly pulls down my pants and I step out of them. My hands find the zipper on her skirt and I pull it down quickly, letting it pool at our feet. She leads me to her bedroom and throws me on the bed, kissing my jaw line. I don't even realize that she took off my bra until I feel her mouth on my breast. I moan gently. She takes my nipple into her mouth, swirling it with her tongue, biting it, blowing it. "JJ," I say breathlessly. Her hands pull on my underwear then her mouth is soon replacing them. She circles my clit with her tongue. When she finally grades it, my hips buck and my hand finds the back of her head, running my fingers through her soft hair. There's a few more laps and then she finds my breast again. I cup her through her panties, feeling her wetness. I push my hand into her panties and gently slide a finger into her slick opening. She moans slightly. I slide another finger into her and pump in and out. I graze her g spot and she calls my name out loudly. I press on it and rub it before bringing my fingers out of her and then pushing them in deeply and barely pressing on it again. "Emily! Emily, please!" She yells, near tears. I thrust my finger so into her one more time, pressing hard against her g spot and she almost screams, "Emily, yes! Emily. Emily, I'm gonna cum! Oh my _god_!" I feel her walls begin to tighten and she is biting down so hard on her lip, I fear it might begin to bleed. She sighs, "Thank you, Emily Prentiss."

I feel sick. "Em?" I groan in reply. "Come here babe. Let me check your temperature," JJ commands softly. I open my mouth and she puts something under my tomgue. I can barely open my eyes. After a few moments, she takes it from under my tongue and sighs, pushing my bangs out of the way and feeling my forehead. "Okay, babe, you lay down and I'm going to call Hotch, okay?" I nod. Robin, JJ's dog, jumps up onto the bed and lays his head on my stomach. I scratch it gently. JJ comes back and says, "We have the day off." "JJ, no. You shouldn't have to miss work cause of me," I mumble. "You're sick, Em. You are in no shape to take care of yourself. And I'm happy to do it." She kisses my cheek. "Is there anything you need?" She asks. I shake my head. I fall asleep quickly and when I wake up again I'm cold and sweaty. Robin is gone. I try to stand up, nearly falling. I walk into the kitchen, holding onto the wall. JJ sits on the couch, Robin beside her, on her laptop, typing something. When she sees me, she almost panics, "What are you doing? Are you okay?" "Fine. Needed water." She sets her laptop on the coffee table and stands up. Her arms wrap around my waist and I rest my head on her shoulder. "Are you feeling any better?" She asks. "A little," I reply. "Are you cold?" She asks. I shake my head. "Are you hungry? I can make you some soup," she says. "No, JJ, I really am okay. I'm just going to get some water and try to go back to sleep." "Okay," she says, stroking my hair. I grab a glass of water and then start back to he bedroom when I suddenly feel as if I'm going to throw up. I stop walking and grab onto one of the counters. I stand there for a moment before rushing to the trash can and retching what little I've had to eat in the last two days. There's blood. "Emily Prentiss," JJ starts. "We are going to the hospital."


End file.
